Need For Speed: RPM
Need For Speed: RPM is a upcoming 3D racing video game exclusively for the Wii U. The game will be similar to Unleashed! but will include a new open world enviroment and a new customized story mode called "MyRep mode". Gameplay Need for Speed: RPM will have similar gameplay mechanics from Unleashed!. Including, the use of the players' created cars and created tracks to race. As well, players can still choose which type of racing they can take part of either from underground racing, drag racing, touring car racing, extreme racing, and a NASCAR-like racing. The weathering system returns and this time will be revamped to include interactive enviroments and the use of elemental storms (earthquakes, hurricanes, tsunamis, and volcanoes). The prusuit system returns along with the agressive cops, new helicopters with spotlights, and SWAT trucks. And new speed boats and tanks. Speed The revamped speed system returns along with the Drive Control feature—allows you to increase the rate of speed and how much speed you have left. Now, in "RPM" the feature will include a series of speed races—which allow you to race against a CPU or second player to challenge which has the most speed. Now it will include rewarding skill points to help your vehicle and add new tools. Wii U Control The Wii U control layout will be added later. Features MyRep Mode This new mode replaces the "Racing Legend mode" from Unleashed!. In this mode, it is a customizable story mode where you create your racer and then he/she will travel to a new world called Stone Island. In this world, it is a open world where your created racer can go anywhere in the island and compete in different races. The more races you win, the better your "Rep" will be infamous unlocking new cars, tracks, acessories, and skill points. Create Modes Create-a-Car The mode returns where you can use any car model, change body colors, customize body parts, change seat colors, and wheels. You can saved your customed car and add it to the race mode or MyRep mode; you can now test drive it before saving it. Create-A-Track The mode returns where you can use the previously default tracks as well the locked tracks, or you can make your own track from scracth. When you saved it you can test drive the track with other cars or your own customed car. Race Play Now You can starting racing and skip the option prefences are start with the prefences and then race; either way you will lead to the track option then car selection. There are three main options before all of this, you choose single, pratice, or championship. Speed Challenge You can challenge another player or the CPU in a series of speed challenges: Time Attack, Quick Race, Aganist the Clock, or Dragging. 4-on-4 You can challenge up to four players with a series of 4-on-4 challenges: tag team, 3-on-1 handicap, Fatal Four, and Demolition. Online All we know is that there are about three new modes exclusively for the Online, and one of them will have some downloable content and Wi-Fi connection. Tracks The tracks in this game will be around the Stone Island, the open world. Your uploaded tracks can also be added. Cars There are almost 93 cars in this game almost 53 of them are brand new cars, and 5 are never been seen on the series. Almost all of the car models—some unlockable and lockable—can be use in the career mode and the create-a-car mode. Four new exclusive vehicles will be revealed on TalixCon '13 Soundtrack Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:3D Games Category:TalixArts Category:Games Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Wii U Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Need for Speed